Wearable bands, e.g., wristbands and ankle bands, are commonly used for identification purpose. For example, patient information, e.g., a patient's name, date of birth, and admittance date, may be printed onto a paper wristband for the patient to wear on her person during a hospital stay so that medical professionals can easily identify the patient and her medical history.
Most wearable identification bands are not printed in their final use form—a non-sheet-like form (e.g., a strip shape), however, because existing printers are oftentimes incapable of processing printing sheets that are of non-standardized dimensions. A standard-dimensioned printing sheet (sometimes referred to as a carrier sheet) may be used to carry an identification band during a printing process; after the printing is completed, the band can be removed from the carrier sheet and for use in its final form. A wristband sheet may be used as a carrier sheet; a single wristband sheet may include two or more wristband portions and label portions.
A wristband sheet may consist of several layers, one of which is a printable layer, e.g., a layer on which data may be printed. One of the existing technical problems is that a printable layer is often cut out of a substrate's top layer and not sufficiently affixed to the substrate's bottom layer. When such a wristband sheet is fed through a printer, the detachable but left unsecured wristband portion of the wristband sheet may move, resulting in the wristband being wrinkled or otherwise having low print quality or the printer being jammed. The above identified technical problems are reduced or eliminated by the apparatuses, systems, and methods disclosed in the present disclosure.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures; showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.